Nina TUC: Monika-Nina Relationship
The Monika-Nina Relationship is the relationship between Monika and Nina. They are often referred to as Mina, Nonika or Thing 1 and Thing 2. Overview Before meeting Nina knew of Monika before they met. Nina's best friend at the time, Patricia, went to kindergarten with Monika and Nina would often hear stories about how stupid, useless and rude this girl Monika was. The reason for this was because both Patricia and Monika were best friends with another girl from kindergarten, Ivona, but did not like each other. First grade On the first day of school, Nina learned that Patricia would not be attending the same school due to moving apartments. However, Ivona was in the same class as Nina and they knew each other so Nina planned on hanging out with her. When the class first entered their classroom, Nina noticed a pixie-like creature in the back. "Oh no", she thought, "that dwarf slut is in the same class as me." The two girls were, however, on friendly terms throughout the first grade and grew to be good friends. Second grade In the second grade, Ivona moved away and Nina and Monika started hanging out more, quickly becoming best friends. They hung out a lot, went outside together, had many many adventures, had sleepovers and various other events. This was the high of the girls' friendship as third grade was when drama started. Third grade In the third grade, another girl, Anđela, left their class. This left an uneven number of girls in the class and Anđela's best friend, Karla (not the Karla on this wiki), decided that she wanted Monika to be her best friend. At first, Nina was included in their outings, but soon enough she started noticing that they hung out without her a lot. This caused a big rift between them all and it was the biggest third grade drama the small country of Croatia had ever seen. Fourth and fifth grade In the fourth and fifth grades, Nina and Monika were not friends. It was during this period that Nina became close to the wiki Karla and the two became best friends. Nina and Monika were on speaking terms, but were not close and this was the silent era in their friendship. Sixth and seventh grade During sixth grade, the renewal of their friendship began and, even though they weren't as close as they used to be, they were friends again and hung out a lot. Eighth grade Eighth grade was a challenging time due to another fight Nina had with the third grade hoe Karla. However, this time it did not break them apart and they were closer than ever. After a while, Nina made up with the third grade hoe and they are now friends again. Monika, Nina, Nina's Karla and another girl from their class named Miriam started hanging out and became inseparable. They were known amongst their classmates as the unbreakable 4 as they were with one another most of the time and, when the class would hang out, the 4 of them would come together even if only one was invited. High school In high school, the four girls went their separate ways, however, their friendship is still strong and they hang out even more than they did in primary school, if possible. Trivia *They both obsess over the pancakes Nina's grandma makes *They used to be obsessed with the movie Bolt when they were younger *They used to have a mutual YouTube channel on which they uploaded shitty videos about cats *They used to have a crush on the same guy in 3rd grade and sang "Can You Feel The Love Tonight" in front of him, hoping that he will catch on and date one of them *Nina's grandma prefers Monika *Their dads are really good friends *Nina used to have a crush on Monika's older brother *Monika was the one to give Nina the nickname Nian *Nina was the one to give Monika the nickname Marnika *They are shipped by Shan Quotes Gallery Slika1.jpg Slika2.jpg Slika3.jpg Slika4.jpg Slika5.jpg Slika6.jpg Category:Relationships Category:The Users Challenge